


Auntie 3

by Appletini



Series: Auntie [3]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/pseuds/Appletini
Summary: Tim eats, shoots and leaves.





	Auntie 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



"So he just keeps staring at it?" McGee chuckled, biting into his fourth bagel.

"It's why he never invites me over. I know he's afraid I'll catch him staring. But he's not very observant because I already have." Auntie Frida laughed.

Frida was on her second smoked salmon and cream cheese bagel. The bagel lady had smiled at them approvingly when they had voluntarily ordered two bagels each. Auntie Frida was pretty skinny too, not that Tim would have the balls to say so out loud. In any case, he was enjoying Frida's stories so much he didn't mind the extra calories.

"So, what was he like growing up?"

"Oh he was a handful, inquisitive and a bit reckless."

"Did he get into trouble? I kind of expected him to be into computers and stuff."

"Oh, he got into fist fights a lot. It was all those boxing matches he watched on TV. But he was always interested in technology. He fixed my transistor radio once." Frida said, sounding very proud.

Tim wanted to ask more about the radio when suddenly his phone rang.

"Sorry, Frida, it's the Boss. Uh, hello?"

"Where are you? You were the first to leave for lunch, McGee! Since when do you take so long?" Gibbs barked predictably. Tim could hear Tony in the background saying something about him being anorexic and needing more food than others.

"Uh, I was just... I'm uh... Still at lunch, Boss. Or again. Uh..."

"Oh, let me have that." Frida grabbed the phone. "Hello? Is this Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes, ma'am. Who am I speaking to?" Gibbs grit his teeth, he had a hard time being impolite to old ladies.

"This is Frida, I'm Leon's auntie. I can't wait to meet all of his friends! Timothy has been such wonderful company, I hope he's not in trouble!"

"No, it's fine." Gibbs sighed. "Just tell him we need him back, we have a body." With that, Gibbs hung up the phone. Even old ladies had to bow down to a body.

Frida handed the phone back with a snort. "He is charming. Oh, he said to tell you there's a body."

"Oh, shoot. I gotta get back."

"That's alright, dear. I had a wonderful time!" Frida patted McGee on the back as they got up to leave. "Perhaps you can share some stories about Leon the next time we have lunch."

"I'd like that." McGee smiled at her. He had some good stories.


End file.
